Mentira
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Fred Weasley sempre podia dizer quando Luna Lovegood estava mentindo. Fred&Luna, Fluffy.


_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfic foi feita apenas por diversão e sem fins lucrativos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esta fanfic é **dedicada** ao **amor da minha vida**._

* * *

><p><strong>Mentira<strong>

**.**

Fred já estava se cansando de ver isso todos os dias.

Todos na escola chegavam ao Salão principal para o café da manhã. Incluindo ela. E logo que ela chegou lá, alguns alunos - especialmente da Sonserina e Corvinal – começaram a zombar dela, apenas porque ela ainda calçava suas pantufas.

Então sua irmã e Hermione sentiram pena dela e chamaram-na para a mesa da Grifinória.

"Luna, o que aconteceu? Por que você ainda está de pantufas?" Hermione perguntou-lhe.

"Eu não conseguí encontrar meus sapatos hoje." Luna Lovegood olhou para o pão quente na mesa com olhos sonhadores. "Talvez Nargolés os tenham pegado de novo."

Todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer ante a sua observação - Não era possível que ela ainda não havia entendido, após quatro anos - bem, todo mundo, menos Ron.

"Oh, não! Quem sabe eles os levaram para a lua! Não é, George?" Seu irmão mais novo cutucou o braço do seu gêmeo, a fim de que ele continuasse a piada, mas, felizmente, George olhou primeiro para o seu próprio gêmeo e, entendendo seu olhar, se segurou para não rir e decidiu continuar quieto.

Hermione imediatamente mandou que Ron se calasse e ele assim o fez.

Luna apenas sorriu para todos. "Talvez... Eu só espero que eles tragam meus sapatos de volta."

Ginny sorriu com ela e imediatamente mudou de assunto. Logo todos eles falavam sobre algo que Fred não estava particularmente interessado.

Ele estava muito ocupado observando Luna e seu sorriso.

Era verdade que o sorriso que ela mostrava parecia feliz. Ele sabia que, na verdade, ela estava feliz por ter amigos. Mas ele reparou, também, em seus olhos. Eles definitivamente não estavam felizes. Eles pareciam tristes.

Ela estava mentindo. De novo.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum!"<p>

A Armada de Dumbledore estava mais uma vez reunida. Hoje eles estavam aprendendo sua primeira lição do Feitiço do Patrono, e precisamente naquele momento eles estavam em sua primeira pausa.

Fred tentou, mas falhou em prestar atenção em Harry Potter e seus ensinamentos, pois tudo o que podia ver naquela sala era como as roupas Luna Lovegood pareciam queimadas.

Ele aproveitou o pouco tempo de descanso para se aproximar de Luna enquanto ela e Ginny conversavam.

"Luna, o que aconteceu com suas roupas?" A ruiva perguntou.

"Oh... eu acredito que me deparei com alguns Heliopatas enquanto eu estava saindo da sala comunal da Corvinal para vir até aqui. Você sabe, eles são muito rápidos." As meninas viram Fred aproximar-se e abriram espaço para que ele pudesse participar da conversa.

"Bem..." Ginny disse. "Foi muita sorte. Espero que você esteja bem."

"Sim, eu estou." Luna sorriu. "Felizmente fui rápida o suficiente para chegar ao banheiro e apagar o fogo antes que ele pudesse chegar ao meu cabelo ou ao resto das minhas roupas."

Ginny sorriu de volta para Luna. Ela acreditara na loira. Fred ouviu sua irmã sendo chamada por Michael Corner e pediu licença.

Luna virou-se em seguida para Fred. "O que me fez pensar foi exatamente o que um Heliopata estava fazendo em um ambiente fechado." Ela fingiu um olhar sonhador. "Eles preferem espaços abertos."

Ele não aguentava mais.

"Pare com isso."

Ela parou.

"Eu sei que você está mentindo."

"Luna deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo." Mas a minha roupa realmente pegou fogo na Corv..."

"Eu sei que você não acredita que foram Heliopatas. Você mesma disse que eles não gostam ambientes fechados. "

Os olhos cinza prateado parecia surpresos agora. Fred preferiu-os assim. Eles eram mais verdadeiros.

"Nem tente mentir para mim. Eu sei quando você está mentindo."

Ela permaneceu paralizada e surpresa por alguns momentos. Fred não pôde deixar de pensar o quão lindo era quando ela demonstrava seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Quando ela estava prestes a interrogá-lo, Harry chamou todos de volta aos treinamentos.

**.**

* * *

><p>Luna respirou fundo. Finalmente, ela estava livre. Todas as aulas já haviam acabado e ela não teria que lidar mais com os alunos, nem os da Corvinal nem os da Sonserina por algumas horas.<p>

Ela estava, naquele momento, agachada atrás de uma árvore à espera que alguns dos veteranos da Sonserina fossem embora. Ela não queria ser incomodada agora.

"Você pode sair agora. Eles já foram embora."

Luna engasgou. Ela olhou para o dono da voz a qual ouvia logo acima dela. Lá estava Fred Weasley, no topo da árvore. Ele ria dela.

"E-Eu só estava ... procurando Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado e ..." Ela parou quando viu o sorriso dele desaparecendo. "Tudo bem. Eu estava, na verdade, procurando por Larvas Aquovirantes."

Fred não conseguiu segurar a risada depois disso.

"Bem, isso conta como duas péssimas mentiras de uma vez!"

"Eu não estava mentindo."

"Agora são três mentiras." Ele saltou da árvore para o chão.

"Eu não estava mentindo!"

"Sim, você estava."

"E como você poderia saber?"

"Oh, isso é porque eu sempre posso dizer quando você está mentindo."

A loira olhou para ele com desconfiança e curiosidade. "Você não pode."

"Eu posso." Ele chegou mais perto dela. "Sempre."

As bochechas de Luna ficaram vermelhas.

Ela, então, se virou e se sentou no pé da árvore, obviamente tentando esconder suas bochechas. "E o que exatamente você estava fazendo no topo desta árvore?"

Fred sorriu.

"Sabe, você não precisa mudar de assunto desse jeito. Basta perguntar-me como eu sei e eu vou te responder." Ela corou ainda mais. "Mas enfim, eu estava esperando por George para que pudéssemos encontrar alguém para pregar uma peça. Coincidentemente, encontrei o nosso alvo." Ele disse olhando para a mesma direção na qual os estudantes da Sonserina foram.

Luna podia adivinhar qual seria o alvo deles, mas não era corajosa o suficiente para olhar para Fred agora.

"Eu tenho que ir agora." Ele disse: "Posso contar em ver você amanhã na AD?"

Luna assentiu, muda. Fred sorriu e se virou para sair dali.

A garota da Corvinal esperou alguns minutos e só então se virou para ver se ele já havia ido. Realmente, ele não estava mais lá.

Ela suspirou. Seu coração, aparentemente, apreciava bater forte.

**.**

* * *

><p>Toda Hogwarts foi tomada por silêncio e escuridão, nem mesmo a lua queria aparecer.<p>

Tudo que Luna sabia era que ela precisava chegar à Torre da Corvinal antes que Filch ou sua gata a encontrassem. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo quando ela saiu para caminhar naquela tarde. Ela não pôde deixar de se deitar embaixo de uma árvore e apreciar o lago até adormecer. E agora, ela estava descansada, porém faminta e atrasada.

Ela lentamente subiu as escadas e atravessou um corredor, tentando não fazer barulho.

Luna quase desmaiou de medo quando sentiu uma mão sobre sua boca e um par de mãos segurando seus braços ao lado de seu próprio corpo. Só quando ouviu o "shhh", ela foi capaz de ver dois garotos ruivos idênticos segurando-a e pedindo-lhe para ficar quieta.

Percebendo que a garota cooperaria, George retirou a mão da boca dela. Luna esperava que Fred fizesse o mesmo em seus braços, mas, ao contrário, ele moveu seus braços fortes em volta da cintura dela e levantou-a. Os gêmeos correram para o lado oposto em que Luna ia.

A loira não entendeu no início, mas sabia que os gêmeos eram de confiança e que não iriam machucá-la. Mas ela queria entender porque eles estavam fazendo aquilo.

Poucos minutos depois, os três chegaram à Torre de Astronomia. Fred, relutante mas delicado, colocou-a no chão.

"Agora você está segura." Disse ele.

"Segura?"

"De Filch, Madame Norra, e Umbridge, obviamente!" George disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Nós sabemos os horários deles. Eles não virão mais aqui esta noite."

"Oh. Obrigada, então."

"Não há de quê." Ambos disseram em uníssono.

"Mas o que vocês estão fazendo fora da Grifinória até tão tarde da noite?"

"Bem ..." Fred começou, mas foi interrompido por George.

"Se te disséssemos, não seria engraçado amanhã." Ambos riram. Luna sorriu.

"Uma peça, obviamente."

"Obviamente". George disse com orgulho. "Essa é uma das coisas que você pode esperar dos gêmeos Weasley. Espere e verá. Amanhã.".

Luna sorriu ansiosa.

"Mas espere ..." Ele assumiu uma posição que Luna tinha certeza de que foi feita para efeitos encantadores, mas tudo o que ela achava era que ela era um tanto engraçada. "... Você não vai perguntar como nós furtivamente entramos no escritório de Umbridge e memorizamos seus horários?"

"Eu não estava planejando isso."

George olhou para ela com descrença. "É uma história muito boa."

Então, ela riu. "Tenho certeza de que é, George. Eu gostaria de ouvi-lo em outra ocasião, se você não se importar."

"Sim, certo, mas eu não sou George, eu sou Fred."

"Não, você não é. Eu conheço Fred e conheço George. E você é o George. Ele é o Fred. Obviamente." Ela disse olhando para o outro gêmeo, que tinha um sorriso bobo e surpreso no rosto.

George olhou para Luna, em seguida, para Fred, e viu os dois olhando silenciosamente para o outro de uma maneira um tanto abobalhada. "Você sabe o que mais é óbvio? Vocês dois."

Luna reparou como Fred corou e George riu dele, para depois virar em seus calcanhares e deixar a Torre de Astronomia. "Vejo vocês amanhã. Não se matem de tanto se encararem."

Luna ainda estava com um olhar sonhador enquanto ela olhava o caminho George tomou antes de desaparecer até que Fred a trouxe de volta. "No que está pensando tanto?"

"Eu estava querendo saber o que ele quis dizer com aquela coisa óbvia."

Fred corou novamente. "Oh ... Bem ... É ..."

"Talvez tenham sido Nargolés?"

Fred olhou para ela. Desta vez ela estava realmente querendo saber se eram Nargolés. Ele sentiu-se grato.

"Acho que não... Mas talvez..."

"Bem ... eu tenho que voltar para a Torre da Corvinal, de qualquer maneira."

"Já?"

"Claro! Tenho aulas amanhã de manhã e já é tarde e ..." Ela foi interrompida por seu estômago, que roncou pedindo alimento.

"Com fome, certo?"

"Eu?" Ela estava envergonhada "Não, eu só ..."

"Não minta para mim."

Luna olhou para ele. Ele estava quase com raiva. Ela imaginou que era provavelmente por causa dela.

"Sim. Eu mal almocei hoje."

"Bem, então. Deixe-me levá-la para uma ceia da meia noite." Ele estendeu o braço para ela.

A loira se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o ato, no início. Mas ela ficou surpresa com o quão confortável o braço do ruivo era.

**.**

* * *

><p>Após sete anos, Fred Weasley com certeza se tornara um profissional em se esconder e andar por Hogwarts durante a noite. E ele e seu irmão sentiam muito orgulho por causa disso.<p>

Ele levou Luna para a cozinha em apenas alguns minutos e, uma vez lá, eles conversavam e comiam grandes quantias de bolo, tortas e sorvetes, em vez de jantar.

Luna estava sentada na única banqueta da cozinha e Fred estava em pé bem à frente dela.

"Como você descobriu como vir aqui sem que ninguém descobrisse, afinal?" Ela perguntou, fazendo o garoto mais velho sorrir com orgulho de si mesmo.

"Isso é algo que exige o cérebro de um gênio e a bravura de um leão. Apenas um aluno exímio da Grifinória, como eu, poderia ter feito isso."

Luna riu. Fred percebeu dentro de si mesmo o quando gostava de fazê-la rir.

"Eu nunca vim aqui antes. Mal posso me lembrar de todas as minhas experiências noturnas em Hogwarts, porque eu às vezes sofro de sonambulismo. Uma vez eu me encontrei no topo da Torre de Astronomia com o meu chapéu dentro do meu caldeirão! Mas creio que, naquela noite em particular, um Zonzóbulo me influenciou." Ela não tinha certeza do porquê de estar falando tanto. Mas ela viu como o ruivo prestava atenção ao que ela dizia, então, continuou. "Ainda assim, eu tive muita sorte de acordar a tempo, porque se eu tivesse dado mais dois passos, eu teria caído da torre. E..."

Ela percebeu como o olhar de Fred se transformou, tornando-se muito mais penetrante enquanto o garoto se aproximava dela.

"Continue." Disse ele. Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"E houve outra vez... no Salão Principal... eu acordei com um travesseiro e um cobertor... Mas foi há..."

"Dois anos atrás."

Luna o encarou surpresa. "Sim. Eu nunca tive a chance de devolvê-los."

"Não precisa." Fred levou sua mão para a parte de trás do pescoço de Luna. Eles estavam extremamento perto um do outro. "Estou feliz que você os guardou."

"E-eu não..."

"Não há necessidade de mentir para mim."

"Eu não estou!" Ela gritou, mais de nervoso do que de irritação. "Eu os joguei fora há um ano."

Ao menos o grito dela funcionou do jeito que ela esperava. Fred instantaneamente recuou, assumindo um olhar zangado para com ela – mas ainda assim tão profundo e sedutor quanto antes.

"Pare de mentir para mim."

"Eu não estou..."

"Você não precisa mentir pra mim, não há sentido e eu não gosto disso. Eu acredito que eu já te disse isso."

Luna agora estava envergonhada, já que Fred não parava de olhar fixamente para ela. Era como se ele pudesse ler sua mente. Ela tentou olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para ele, até que ela finalmente decidiu contemplar as próprias mãos em seu colo.

Vários minutos se passam em silêncio total e Luna não teve coragem de dizer alguma coisa e nem de sair de lá. Ela quase saltou de susto quando ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Quer um pouco mais de torta?"

"Não, obrigada." Droga. Ela fez de novo. Luna sabia disso e sabia que Fred também sabia, pois ele suspirou como resposta.

O ruivo colocou outro pedaço da torta de chocolate com morangos em um prato e o estendeu para a loira.

"Ajudaria se eu dissesse 'por favor'?"

A menina não o respondeu. Assim que ela pegou o pedaço de torta, o comeu como se fosse a última coisa que faria pelo resto de sua vida. Ou pelo menos alguma coisa privada que faria, pois o Weasley não iria esquecê-la tão rápido e com tão pouco sucesso. Ela sabia disso só de olhar para os olhos dele.

Luna percebeu que durante os momentos que se passaram enquanto ela o encarava diretamente nos olhos, ele amolecia. Mas ainda estava muito quieto naquela cozinha. Ela não aguentava mais aquele silêncio e, de repende, reuniu toda sua bravura e decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Ela viu como Fred quase saltou de seu lugar. Ele estava sonhando acordado, enquanto olhava para ela?

Mas ele se recompôs rapidamente. "Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, desde que seja verdadeiramente, eu vou te responder."

"Como é que você sempre sabe quando eu estou mentindo?"

Ela notou a vermelhidão surgindo em seu rosto. Mas ele ainda conseguia manter um sorriso sedutor.

"Bem... eu meio que... observei você algumas vezes."

O coração de Luna disparou. Fred Weasley? Observando-a? Ela sentiu o próprio rosto combinar com o dele, mas ainda não perdeu a compostura e sorriu.

"Apenas algumas?"

O sorriso dele desapareceu. Ele engoliu seco.

"S-Sim ...?"

"Mentira. Não minta para mim." Ela exigiu.

Fred suspirou. Sim, ela o pegou. Era melhor ser sincero com ela de agora em diante. Claro, ele não podia perder a compostura também. Ele aproximou dela mais uma vez.

"Não. Não uma, nem duas vezes. Tenho te observado a cada chance que tive. Cada vez em que você estava ao alcance da minha visão."

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram nos cinza prateado. Luna sentiu seu coração quase parar de bater.

"Eu venho fazendo isso há algum tempo. Aprendi como você reage às coisas. Estou tentando aprender como você pensa sobre as coisas. Eu ainda não sei como reconhecer todos os seus sentimentos. Mas eu já posso dizer, com certeza, que eu já sei reconhecer e, definitivamente, odeio quando você mente."

Sua proximidade era tanta que Luna sentiu suas costas baterem na parede atrás dela. As mãos de Fred estavam na parede, mas ele moveu-as para o pescoço e cabelos da garota.

"E, francamente. Luna, você faz muito isso."

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos seus cachos loiros.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que você não precisa mais mentir. Especialmente para mim. Eu não quero que você o faça."

Suas orelhas estavam queimando quando ele acariciou delicadamente a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ela estava pronta para negar tudo o que ele disse, apesar de não quer, na verdade.

"Eu não..."

"Não comece."

Luna não podia respirar mais. Ela tentou encontrar outra coisa para pensar além dos profundos olhos castanhos que a invadiam.

Ela olhou para seus sapatos. Então para as suas mãos. Ela percebeu que estava segurando as roupas de Fred firmemente em suas mãos, as soltou e olhou pela janela. O céu já clareava. Quanto tempo eles ficaram lá?

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, ele se afastou.

"Devemos voltar para as nossas salas comunais."

"Sim ..." foi tudo que ela foi capaz de dizer.

"Vou te acompanhar até a Corvinal." Ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Você diria que sim, se eu lhe pedisse para segurar sua mão?"

Luna olhou das mãos para o rosto corado de Fred. Nele, ela distinguiu uma mistura de timidez, ansiedade e esperança.

"Sim". Ela tomou a mão dele. Ela estava quente, assim como o sorriso de Fred quando eles se tocaram.

Ele a levou até a Torre da Corvinal segurando firmemente a mão dela, mas Luna podia sentir nos primeiros momentos que a mão de Fred tremia um pouco.

**.**

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood finalmente foi dispensada do castigo. Ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que havia feito de errado para merecê-lo, mas estava feliz porque Umbridge ainda não detinha qualquer conhecimento das reuniões da AD. "Mas com certeza ela suspeita de algo." Luna pensou enquanto envolvia a mão que sangrava com um pano.<p>

Ela olhou para fora por uma janela e viu que o jogo de Quadribol entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal ainda não havia terminado, mas estava muito próximo do fim.

A loira olhou para a própria mão, que parecia queimar. O jogo de Quadribol acabaria em breve. E ela precisava vê-lo.

**.**

* * *

><p>Aquele com certeza não foi o melhor jodo de Fred. Empate. Todos os alunos não pareciam estar no clima para jogar Quadribol aquele ano.<p>

"Talvez haja muito rosa na escola ultimamente." Ele disse a seu irmão gêmeo.

George concordou. "E todos nós sabemos que você gosta mais de amarelo." Fred assentiu. "E azul, é claro."

"Na verdade, é cinza prateado." O gêmeo mais velho disse muito sério, o que fez George explodir em gargalhadas.

"E por falar em cinza e amarelo ..." George se levantou e se dirigiu a uma sonhadora Luna andando no meio do campo. "Oh, Olá, amor. Pronta para um pouco de sorvete?" Ele disse da maneira mais charmosa que podia, em uma tentativa de ser confundido com Fred.

"Olá, George." Luna sorriu. "Eu adoraria tomar sorvete, mas não agora, se você não se importar."

Fred não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada ao olhar perdido e sem graça de George contrastando com o olhar ingênuo e aéreo de Luna.

"Tudo bem, você me pegou. Bem, vou deixá-la com o verdadeiro Fred agora."

"Obrigada", ela disse e se virou para Fred enquanto o outro gêmeo partia. "Então ..."

"O que aconteceu com sua mão?" Ele a cortou.

"Oh". Ela olhou para o pano. O sangue já havia estancado, mas não antes de tingir quase todo o pano de vermelho. "Eu estava no escritório da Umbridge. Mas está tudo bem agora. Não se preocupe."

Fred ficou irritado instantaneamente. Pegando-a pelo braço, levou-a para o camarim da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória. Lá, ele encontrou um kit de primeiros socorros e a fez sentar-se em um sofá com ele.

"Por que ela fez isso?"

"Eu não sei. Meu melhor palpite é que alguns Zonzóbulos entraram na cabeça dela." Ela riu. "Mas ela ainda não sabe nada sobre a AD. Não precisa se preocupar."

"Eu não estou preocupado com a AD. Eu estou preocupado com você! E se ela começar a te perseguir?" Ele estava com raiva, ela podia dizer com certeza, mas ainda era gentil e cuidadoso com sua mão.

"Ela não irá."

A garota não poderia prometer isso com propriedade. Talvez Umbridge realmente começasse a perseguí-la, como ela já havia feito com outros da AD por algum tempo.

Fred terminou o curativo ao envolver a mão de Luna com gaze. "Pronto. Espero que você se sinta melhor agora."

"Já me sinto. Obrigada."

Ele sorriu de uma maneira um tanto triste. Em seguida, Luna começou a contar-lhe sobre o que havia lido na nova edição d'O Pasquim. Fred a ouvia atentamente enquanto eles caminhavam pelos campos do castelo, tentando memorizar todas as criaturas que Luna descrevia, onde viviam e o que exatamente eles tinham a ver com o Ministro da Magia.

Após duas horas de caminhada, eles se sentaram na parte inferior de uma árvore, a qual Luna considerava sua favorita, em frente ao lago.

"Há pessoas que dizem que uma sereia gigante vive aqui. E ela sai do lago a cada ano e leva o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para o fundo do lago. É por isso que eles mudam todos os anos."

"Meu irmão mais velho uma vez me disse que era uma maldição."

"É uma boa teoria também." Ela sorriu para ele.

O olhar do ruivo para a loira era suave.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Fred disse.

"Claro."

"Por que você veio para mim depois da tortura da Umbridge?"

Luna abriu a boca para falar, mas acabou por fechá-la novamente. Ela queria vê-lo, só isso. Por que era tão difícil de admitir algo assim em voz alta?

Então, ela decidiu mentir novamente.

"Eu não estava pensando em vir para você..."

"Luna". Ele a cortou. A garota estremeceu quando ouviu seu nome sendo falado daquela maneira tão fria.

Fred suspirou. Aquilo era inútil. Ele decidiu, então, a mudar de tática.

"Eu tenho uma proposta para você."

A loira se voltou para ele curiosa.

"Vou ser completamente honesto com você e você vai ser completamente honesta comigo. Sem perguntas."

Luna sentiu um pequeno alívio. Pelo menos ele não iria lhe perguntar qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse responder. "Certo."

Fred sorriu diante sua conquista.

"Eu fiquei muito feliz quando você veio para mim hoje. Embora eu tenha ficado preocupado quando vi sua mão."

"Você não precisa se preocupar mais." Ela o consolou.

"E eu estou contente que nós pudemos conversar bastante hoje." Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Quero aprender mais sobre Nargolés algum dia".

"Eu gostaria de lhe ensinar algo sobre eles também."

"Estou ansioso por isso." Ela assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez.

Ficaram ali em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto observavam o lago. Luna agradecia por Fred não estar mais olhando para ela e, assim, se sentiu confiante o suficiente para declarar:

"Hoje eu vim, realmente, para encontrá-lo."

Fred sorriu alegremente.

"Estou me segurando para não lhe perguntar o porquê."

"Não há necessidade. Eu fiz isso porque eu queria vê-lo."

O sorriso do ruivo só aumentou. Luna não era corajosa o suficiente para olhá-lo diretamente ainda.

"Você fez o meu dia. Não, você fez a minha semana inteira." Ele declarou feliz.

Fred aproveitou-se da própria coragem e se aproximou da garota. Ele a percebeu um tanto desconfortável.

"Desculpe." Ele voltou. "Eu-"

"Você não precisa se afastar..." Ele parou para olhar ela. Ela corava violentamente. "... Se você não quiser."

O ruivo aproximou-se ainda mais. "Eu não quero."

Eles ficaram mais minutos em silêncio. Luna não podia suportar olhar para ele, mas Fred não podia deixar de olhar para ela.

"Eu gosto muito do seu cabelo." Ele disse enquanto seus dedos começaram a brincar com os cachos loiros.

"E-eu gosto muito do seu cabelo também. É vermelho."

"Eu amo seus olhos também. Todo mundo acha que eles são azuis, mas eu pude ver durante aquela noite que eles são realmente cinza. Cinza prateado."

Luna tentava gritar em sua mente para o seu coração parar de bater tão forte.

"... Seus olhos são castanhos." Ela não precisava realmente olhar para os olhos dele, porque ela já sabia disso. Mas foi uma vontade incontrolável.

"Você gosta deles?" Ele sorriu sedutoramente.

Tão sedutoramente.

"Nenhuma pergunta, você disse."

"Desculpe-me." Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela. Ela percebeu que não era muito mais alta que o ombro do rapaz, mesmo quando eles estavam sentados.

"Você é muito alto."

"Você é muito bonita."

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas sua mente ficou em branco e ela decidiu se calar.

"Luna ..." Fred gentilmente colocou uma mão por trás do seu pescoço e com a outra ele segurava a mão dela. Ele se moveu para frente dela enquanto acariciava-lhe a mão. "Eu quero ser sincero com você. E eu quero muito que você seja sincera comigo, também."

Desta vez o coração de Luna simplesmente parou e ela não conseguia respirar ou desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos profundos.

"Ok..."

"Luna Lovegood ..." Ele não gaguejou. "Vou ser o mais verdadeiro que posso com você."

Ela envolveu a mão dele que a acariciava com suas próprias mãos.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você."

Luna finalmente respirou. Apaixonado. Ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Fred deixou-a digerir a declaração com paciência. E, novamente, vários minutos se passaram. Ele notou que ela não desviou o olhar de seus olhos um único segundo, e não os desviou também.

"Eu quero saber o que você sente por mim."

Luna acordou de seus devaneios castanhos e tentou colocar em palavras o que ela queria expressar.

"Eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes."

Fred Weasley sentia seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem. Sentiu-se quente ao mesmo tempo.

"Então eu posso assumir que sou seu primeiro amor?"

Luna ficou tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dele. Ela queria lhe dizer que havia sido combinado que ele não a perguntaria nada, mas seria inútil. Era verdade, afinal.

Ela, Luna Lovegood, estava apaixonada por Fred Weasley.

A loira estremeceu quando percebeu Fred estava se aproximando dela e puxando-a para um beijo. Ela virou o rosto para que ele pudesse encontrar suas bochechas quentes e vermelhas.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Ela quase gritou nervosamente.

Fred olhou confuso.

"Isso é algo que as pessoas que se amam fazem."

"Não!" Ela foi sincera. Ele pediu para que ela o fosse, afinal.

No começo, ele parecia confuso e um pouco magoado, mas depois, ele meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Tudo bem". Ele se afastou dela se prostou de volta ao seu lado. "Eu espero que eu possa, pelo menos, fazer isso." Ele envolveu os ombros da loira com seu braço e puxou-a para mais perto dele.

Eles olharam para o céu e perceberam que já era noite. Provavelmente toda a escola estava no jantar no Salão Principal.

"Luna?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estou muito feliz que sou seu primeiro amor."

Luna sorriu. Ela pensou que não poderia corar mais do que já havia feito, mas estava errada. "... Eu também."

"Eu quero ser o seu único e último amor, também."

Ela, então, abruptamente se levantou e começou a correr para o castelo, mais vermelha do que os cabelos ruivos de Fred. Ele deu uma risadinha e foi atrás dela.

**.**

* * *

><p>Estava nevando em Hogsmeade. Tudo em que Luna conseguia pensar era em beber sua cerveja amanteigada lá fora. Assim que ela saiu à rua, dois meninos da Sonserina passaram por ela e um deles usou um feitiço que fez o copo na mão dela explodir e a cerveja amanteigada se espalhou pelas suas roupas, seu cabelo e pelo chão.<p>

Ela suspirou com tristeza. Sonserinos malditos. Se tivessem sido Heliopatas ou algo assim, ela não estaria tão brava.

"Eu realmente prefiro quando você é verdadeira consigo mesma." Um par de mãos apareceu na frente dela, segurando uma toalha quente molhada e um copo de leite com chocolate. Fred estava lá, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Ela pegou a toalha sem uma palavra e limpou-se. "Obrigada."

"Não há de quê. Aqui." Ele fez questão de dar-lhe o copo de leite com chocolate.

"Mas é seu!"

"E eu estou te dando."

Ela aceitou o copo e bebeu um gole. Estava confortavelmente quente.

"E podemos sempre compartilhar, você sabe..." Ele riu de como ela quase engasgou. "Estava apenas brincando. Embora seja uma oferta real. Vamos. Eu quero comprar alguns sapos de chocolate."

Eles entraram na Dedosdemel e Luna comprou-lhe outra xícara de leite com chocolate. Eles caminharam por um tempo em Hogsmeade, e acabaram sentando-se em um banco no meio da neve, longe de estudantes de Hogwarts.

Durante todo o caminho, Fred lhe confiava com muito entusiasmo os planos dele e de George de abrir uma loja no Beco Diagonal e todas as idéias que ele tinha para produtos e vendas.

Luna não podia deixar de pensar quão criativo, inteligente e bonito ele era, enquando ele lhe contava sobre os planos dos irmãos gêmeos com orgulho e esperança.

E ela não poderia deixar de notar como ele era charmoso, especialmente em trajes de inverno.

Observando cada parte do belo rosto do rapaz, ela percebeu como alguns fios ruivos escapavam de sua touca, caindo-lhe na testa e esvoaçavam com o vento. Os lábios dele pareciam mais vermelhos do que o habitual, assim como suas bochechas. Fred Weasley era encantador, certamente. E a maneira como os olhos castanhos a fitavam tão profundamente era tão...

Espere.

"Huh?"

Luna, de repente acordou de seu devaneio e percebeu que Fred estava olhando para ela quando ela estava olhando para ele. Só que havia diversão em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Ele sorriu. "Você pode voltar a apreciar a vista. Eu não a culpo. Eu sou muito encantador, de qualquer maneira."

Luna sentiu uma mistura de timidez, ira para com o ego enorme dele e de como ela o alimentou, e um pouco de vontade de rir. E seu coração disparou.

"Não, eu não estava 'apreciando a vista'. Você não é encantador."

"Sim, eu sou. E você quer me beijar."

"Eu, não!" Suas bochechas se tornaram as mais vermelhas que ele já vira.

"Mentira. Quantas vezes terei de dizer? Eu acredito que você não quer iniciar tudo outra vez."

"Você nunca me disse nada sobre nada." Luna não sabia por que ela disse isso. Ela estava apenas o provocando involuntariamente.

Ele moveu-se sobre o banco para mais perto dela.

"Luna, amor, eu sempre posso dizer quando você está mentindo. Sempre. Não tente fingir que não." Ele ia se aproximando a cada palavra que falava, até que ficaram lado a lado e quase não havia espaço deixado entre eles. "Você já sabe disso."

Luna se sentiu um pouco desconfortável pela sua proximidade.

"... Pare com isso." Ela olhou para a neve em seus pés.

"Eu não posso."

"Por quê?"

Ele colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e a fez encará-lo.

"Porque você me conquistou."

"... Eu me sinto como um livro aberto."

"Apenas me peça para ir embora e eu irei. Só que tem que ser verdadeiro. Caso contrário, eu a lerei por inteira sem parar."

Um vento frio soprou entre eles. Luna, instintivamente, se aproximou e abraçou Fred, acariciando suas costas.

Ela não podia perguntar-lhe isso. Não mais, pois ela sabia que era tudo verdade. Ela era um livro aberto. Um livro aberto para ele. E ela estava mentindo. E ele sabia disso. E ela realmente o achava encantador. E ele sabia disso também. E ela realmente queria beijá-lo.

"Peça-me."

Eles podiam sentir o calor de suas respirações quase unidas.

"Eu quero te beijar também. Basta ser verdadeira comigo e eu vou fazer o que você quiser."

Silêncio.

Seus olhos eram o castanho mais profundo que ela já havia visto. Sua boca era vermelha e convidativa.

"Eu... Você... Você realmente é muito encantador."

"Você é absolutamente deslumbrante."

Ele finalmente terminou o abismo entre eles e pressionou seus próprios lábios contra os dela.

O primeiro beijo de Luna foi suave, quente e possuía gosto de leite com chocolate.

Pela primeira vez, Fred podia honestamente dizer que Luna estava sendo completamente verdadeira e sincera com ele. Ele poderia ficar ali com ela para sempre.

Eles se separaram com relutância. Luna olhou para ele, deslumbrada.

"Eu não pedi nada."

Fred sorriu.

"Seus olhos pediram. Eu sabia o que eles me disseram que era verdade."

Lentamente, Luna agarrou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Ela ouviu o coração do Fred quando posicionou a cabeça em seu peito. As batidas estavam rápidas e reconfortantes.

"Apenas pare de mentir para mim e eu não terei que lê-la nunca mais. Na verdade, eu vou fazer tudo o que me pedir, quando o fizer verdadeiramente.."

"Ok".

"Sério?" Ele gentilmente puxou a cabeça dela para que pudessem se fitar diretamente nos olhos.

"Sinceramente. Vou tentar o meu melhor."

"Obrigado." Ele a beijou mais uma vez. Desta vez ela não estava mentindo.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Esta fanfic é, na verdade, uma tradução de "<strong>Lie<strong>", também escrita por mim. Como estava frustada por não haver nenhuma fanfic de Fruna (ou FredxLuna) em português no site, eu decidi por traduzir a minha e colocar aqui. E, para falar a verdade, não gostei do resultado. Apenas não... senti a mesma emoção com a fic em português do que senti em inglês..._

_Mas enfim, espero que tenha saído algo "lível"._

_Quero agradecer à minha **alma gêmea**, que me encorajou desde o início para escrever "**Lie**" e depois sua tradução, e inclusive as revisou. Obrigada. **Eu te amo!**_

_E por favor, escrevam mais Fred&Luna! :D_

_**Pyoko-chan (Janeiro/2012)**  
><em>


End file.
